Эффект Кредо: Галактический уровень
by Diego4-14
Summary: Братство Крови выходит за пределы Земли и ищет последователей в галактике... Но галактика не город-государство и даже не другой континент... Справятся только самые неугомонные члены Ордена Ассасинов.
1. Chapter 1

Creed effect: Галактический уровень

Глава 1. Начало.

Валерри нравилось ее времяпровождение на Марсе. Красная планета, с детства манила ее. В основном благодаря рассказам об инопланетянах и атласам, казавшимся сейчас такими наивными, глупыми и далекими. Краем глаза она смотрела в окно на закат и думала о том, что ей возможно дали самое важное задание за всю историю человечества. Рядом с ней сейчас стояли доктор Авигор и профессор Романов и жарко обсуждали сегодняшние новости. «Палеонтолог и программист на другой планете нашли друг друга» - подумала Валерри и улыбнулась своим мыслям. В прочем если подумать, то это именно ОНА стояла рядом с ними, а не наоборот.

- Говорю тебе, эта находка перевернет всю историю человечества – потрясая диском, произнес Авигор нужно только расшифровать…

- Ты палеонтолог вот и скажи мне, как расшифровать сообщение, не зная алфавита – парировал Романов, хватая Авигор за запястье, чтобы он не выбил ему глаз этой «находкой» – И вообще мы с тобой пропустили ужин. С этими словами Романов развернулся и ушел по направлению в столовую.

- Но ведь кто-то их расшифровывает – устало произнес Авигор.

Это был ее шанс и Валерри, вынырнув из тени, столкнулась с Авигор. Извините доктор - пролепетала она и прошла мимо, не забыв вытащить из бокового кармана Авигор один из дисков, ради которого стояла здесь полчаса. «Ну, все, теперь ждем ночи и расшифровываем самостоятельно. Оригинал подкладываем на стол. Копии оставляем себе. Осталось 2 дня до прибытия смены и я, скорее всего, удостоюсь чести лично передать данные магистру ордена». С такими мыслями Валерри Прайд отправилась в лабораторию, которую сейчас должны были закрыть на «марсианскую» ночь. Она даже не скрывала своего присутствия и, двигаясь против толпы, прошла в нее. Как только усталый охранник обведет взглядом все помещение и выйдет, начнется ее работа. До этого она погасит свет в дальней половине помещения и встанет в темном углу, попутно прибегнув к суггестии. Девушка старательно гнала от себя мысли о провале и это ей удалось. Охранник даже не стал заглядывать в лабораторию - вышел и все. Включив компьютер, девушка достала «ключ» записанный на бумажке и приступила к работе. Две недели она потратила на расшифровку 9 дисков с протеанскими данными. Поток информации, выпавший на молодую девушку, мог сломать любого зрелого человека, но молодая гибкая психика, как выразился бы наставник, поглощала эту информацию, как само собой разумеющуюся. Когда она спросила магистра о том, где он взял ключ, он ничего не ответил, лишь многозначительно посмотрел на нее и сказал, чтобы не опоздала на корабль.

Сейчас шла расшифровка 10 диска и Прайд считала, что именно с его расшифровкой все станет на свой места. В предыдущих говорилось о ретрансляторах, эффекте массы, новом химическом элементе и способах его использования, но больше всего девушку шокировал «График развития человечества и его потенциал», что было, пожалуй, важнее, чем новые технологии. Этого хватило бы для переписания эволюции человека и крушения многих конфессий на Земле. Девушка вдруг поняла, что думает о Земле как о другом городе, но очень дорогом для нее городе. А сколько таких городов за пределами Солнечной системы. Валлери поняла, что испытывает благоговейный страх, который вскоре сменился злостью на разведку. Это все они виноваты: не обратили внимания, позволили найти архив на Марсе. Эти данные первыми должны были лечь на стол магистра, а он узнал это от «крота» из Берлинской обсерватории, когда уже расшифровали 3 диска. Причем с ошибками. Исправив их, Валлери удостоилась чести слетать на Марс и расшифровывать данные на месте. Пока все шло по плану.

Ей понадобилось 3 часа на расшифровку и полчаса на то, чтобы миновав охранников, вскрыть кабинет Авигор и положить диск на место, а именно просто бросить его на рабочий стол доктора в кучу его «собратьев». Диск лег так, как будто был тут с вчерашнего вечера.

Через два дня Валлери сидела на корабле, который должен был отвезти ее и еще около ста человек персонала домой, на Землю. Благо, что с открытием на Юпитере фабрики по добыче Гелия-3 полет больше не занимает 4 года. Обстановка на корабле была не принужденной – они летели как ученые, а не как военные. «Если не брать тот факт, что со всех взяли подписку о неразглашении, то похоже на экскурсию» - подумала девушка, сидя в столовой и перемешивая овсянку пластиковой ложкой. Напротив нее сидел Дерек и заново пересказывал СВОИ впечатления прошедшего года. Если бы он знал, что рыжая девушка с зелеными глазами знает впечатления КАЖДОГО члена экспедиции, включая те которые не подлежат огласке, он бы быстро прекратил свои ухаживания. Но сейчас он отлично исполнял роль собеседника.

Валлери смотрела через его плечо и буравила взглядом затылок профессора Энн Лиджи. Если она не обернется то все нормально, а если обернется, то придется что-то предпринять. Девушке очень не хотелось этого делать, но тот факт, что она встретилась с Лиджи впервые за год экспедиции, говорил о многом. До прибытия 4 часа и времени у Энн оставалось в обрез – прибыв на Землю, Валлери свернет за угол и исчезнет навсегда. Если, конечно за этим углом не будут стоять головорезы Лиджи или что хуже ребята из госбезопасности. С первым пунктом можно было разобраться их же методом, но второй пункт может разобраться с ней. Бюрократической машине не сломать руку и не отравить. Валлери задумалась о своей роли в Братстве: кто она в этой истории с инопланетянами - пешка или ферзь? Она была готова к жертве, но садиться в тюрьму за копирование инопланетных данных – специально для нее введут новую статью в уголовный кодекс. И что делать с копиями - кому их передать, если ее сразу упекут за решетку? Подошлют другого агента, чтобы он их забрал или попытаются ее освободить? Валлери почувствовала, что кровь приливает к ногам, а руки холодеют.

Так она и провела 4 часа на корабле, занимаясь самокопанием и забыв по контроль сердца, проверку в космическом доке проходила в состояния пессимистичной обреченности. В доке ее не задержали, и поэтому Валлери решила, что первый вариант наиболее вероятен. Сейчас ей надо добраться до Нью-Йорка на поезде. Это где-то около 4 часов пути.

Почти 20 лет назад, все космические операции проводились военными, но после того как ассассины успешными акциями протеста по всему миру вынудили военных вывести часть космической промышленности из-под грифа секретности все резко изменилось. В частности космический док был построен не где-нибудь в пустыне Невада за колючей проволокой и сигнальными минами, а в Бостонском промышленном районе, как символ человеческого развития. Военные сами много выиграли от этого – инвестиции текли рекой. 10 процентов акции принадлежали Братству и приносили неплохой доход пополам с проблемами – юристы беспрестанно пытались вывести двухтысячелетнюю альтруистическую анонимную организацию из тени. Братство не сдавалось: тех, кто знал мало, выставляли параноиками, тех, кто знал много, переманивали на свою сторону. Или устраняли. В ордене состояли знаменитые общественные деятели: филантропы, меценаты, представители мелких, но многообещающих партии. Но основную массу составляли оскорбленные и униженные люди, завербованные туда при встрече с «полевым ассассином».

Выйдя из доков на улицу, Валлери свернула за угол и попыталась прибегнуть с суггестии, но мысли о слежке помешали ей. Поток людей не расступался перед ней - она то и дело сталкивалась с кем-нибудь. Остановившись у витрины, она посмотрела в отражение и увидела, что Лиджи прошла, прямо не сворачивая. Девушка тяжело вздохнула и отправилась на вокзал, то и дело, ныряя в проулки и выходя на другой улице. Пообедав в привокзальном кафе, Валлери села на поезд и прибыла в Нью-Йорк в 5 вечера.

Город нравился девушке за то, что давал приют каждому. Ты или подымешься до VIP-уровня или будешь спать в метро, бегать от полиции и продавать пиратские диски. Здесь можно было лечь на дно и родиться заново или не всплыть уже никогда. Идеальное место для тайной организации. Хоть это и не средневековый город в 100 домов, который можно было обойти за день, но никто и не додумался бы спуститься в канализацию или сунуться с облавой в бедный район. Таинственность этого мегаполиса была равно пропорциональна его размерам. Канализация и бедные районы тут тоже присутствовали. И еще было большое метро.

На связь с Валлери никто не вышел, что было не удивительно в таком огромном городе. Ну, ничего, завтра она сама придет на явочную квартиру и скажет все, что она думает про Энн Лиджи и разведку. Праид направилась в гостиницу, и кто бы мог подумать, что навстречу ей выйдет сама Энн Лиджи. Валлери отреагировала мгновенно, а именно ударом правой руки отправила «неприятельницу» в нокаут. Смуглая брюнетка упала на пол уже без сознания. Мисс, что вы себе позволяете? - Спросил охранник на входе. Валлери оглянулась и увидела, что клерк за регистрационной стойкой уже набирает номер полиции, что было совсем не обязательно, так как в этот самый момент по улице проезжал патруль. Защитники правопорядка уже выходили из машины, расчехляя ОНД… закон о котором с таким трудом удалось протолкнуть на заседании Сената. Кто-то до конца считал верхом несправедливости, что преступники убивают полицейских, а полицейские не могут застрелить преступника без предупредительного выстрела вверх. Так или иначе, закон был принят, и при оказании сопротивления Валлери рисковала остаться без глаза, если ей в лицо попадет «рыболовная сеть» ускоренная порохом. Она не стала сопротивляться и даже уложила бесчувственную Энн на заднее сидение полицейской машины. Полицейский сделал ей пригласительный жест рукой, и Валлери полезла следом за жертвой, попутно придав той сидячее положение.

На заднем сидении, за бронированным стеклом Валлери позволила себе расслабиться, и, используя плечо «подруги», как подушку подумала: «Пешка. Определенно пешка».


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. Не на своем месте.

Валлери сидела в кабинете инспектора и предавалась самоанализу. Преуспела она в двух вещах: достала протеанские данные и, проявив сознательность при аресте, «удостоилась чести» ждать своего адвоката не в КПЗ, а в кабинете инспектора, который, проявив несвойственное стражу порядка доверие к преступнице, отлучился по делам. Но ночь она провела «за решеткой» - было бы странно, если бы на ее арест отреагировали мгновенно. Сейчас она сидела в кожаном кресле с чашкой растворимого чая… на этом список ее успехов заканчивался. Необоснованное нападение на человека. Ее выгонят с позором. Хотя могут и простить, ведь она оказала помощь невинной жертве…

В том, что Энн не следила за ней, говорило множество фактов, которые Валлери упустила из виду еще в столовой, начиная с того, что Лиджи так и не оглянулась тогда. И как она могла оказаться в том же отеле раньше нее? По логике вещей все должно было быть наоборот… Девушка, в отчаянии, закрыла лицо руками.

В это время в полицейский участок вошел мужчина, который представился адвокатом и, предъявив документы, прошел по коридору. Звали его Андрей Воск, судя по документам. Одетый в черный пиджак, с черным чемоданом в левой руке, он был похож на музейный экспанат юриста, на подделку. Этого темноволосого, бледного человека с карими глазами тут никогда не видели, а потому дежуривший на вахте сержант Стенсон и его друг сержант Польски заключили пари, который заключали все служащие этого участка, если представлялась такая возможность.

Участок был старым, и в нем служило уже несколько поколении полицейских. Коллектив был очень дружным, каждый воспринимался как член семьи. И каждый помнил, где какое помещение находится. Таблички на дверях отвалились еще в прошлом веке, но это никого не заботило – все воспринималось как само собой разумеющееся. В длинном коридоре было пятнадцать дверей: семь слева и восемь справа, считая от входа. Кабинет инспектора был пятым слева. Суть пари состояла в том, что ставки ставились на количество дверей, которые посетитель проверит, прежде чем попадет в нужную. Про направление спрашивали редко, хотя никто в ответе не отказывал - служащие уже давно отчаялись понять эту поистине баранью привычку добиваться своего на пустом месте.

Андрей взял документы и остановился в коридоре. Положив паспорт в карман, он применил над собой усилие, и коридор погрузился во тьму. Абсолютную тьму, в которой предметы обрели острые контуры. Только пятая дверь слева призывно блестела бронзовой ручкой. Длилось это долю секунды. Поморщившись от головной боли, которой это сопровождалось каждый раз, Андрей без тени сомнения открыл дверь и вошел в кабинет, где сидела его «подопечная». От его внимания не ускользнули удивленные лица дежурных. Его предупредили, что будет иметь дело с перепуганным послушником, и первым делом решил показать, что он пришел ее защитить. Поэтому понадеявшись на логику «клиента» поприветствовал Валери по-ассассински. Он протянул ей левую руку и ждал ответной реакции. Девушка встала с кресла, поставила чашку на стол и, протянув руку, обхватила запястье своего «коллеги» своими пальцами. Ее пальцы сошлись на его руке Андрея. Они были примерно одного роста. Валери облегченно вздохнула, расслабилась и произнесла: «Не думала, что меня придут вытаскивать».

- А почему нет? – Улыбнувшись, спросил Андрей. – Тем более, что…

Договорить он не смог, так как в этот момент вошел инспектор – мужчина около 40 лет, половина волос на его голове были щедро усыпаны серебром, ростом на голову меньше Андрея. Он обвел взглядом свой кабинет и лишь, потом перевел тяжелый взгляд на присутствующих в его кабинете молодых людей, словно заметил их только сейчас. Затем он обратился к Андрею: «Полагаю, вы адвокат этой барышни. Мистер…?»

- Воск. Андрей Воск. Рад познакомиться с вами, инспектор жаль, что только обстоятельства не располагают к знакомству. Полагаю, протокол уже составлен. Моего клиента разрешено выпустить под залог. Она согласилась извиниться перед потерпевшей. Выплатить моральный и физический ущерб, если такое потребуется… Вы хотите что спросить? – Андрей приподнял правую бровь и выжидающе посмотрел на инспектора.

- Единственный вопрос: почему Валери Прайд напала на потерпевшую? – спросил инспектор. – Хотя нет, можете не отвечать.

Он понял, что адвокат, похоже, сделал все за него, и его терзало лишь любопытство. Почему подрались две девушки? Скорее всего, из-за парня. Одна остановилась в отеле, другая приехала, чтобы отомстить. Таких случаев бывает 10 в месяц на подконтрольной этому участку территории.

Инспектор обратился к Валери. – Кто вам поставил удар?

- Мой отец. – Ответила девушка, а сама подумала, что ни капли не соврала. – Для самообороны.

- Хорошо, что отцу неизвестно, как вы используете его науку! Вы свободны. – Произнес инспектор.

Валери, на долю секунды впала в ступор, но поймав взгляд Андрея, направилась к выходу. Адвокат пошел, следом держась на расстоянии, как и полагает. На вахте проблем не возникло. Выйдя из полицейского участка, они вместе перешли через улицу и направились в кафе – Валери определенно нужно было выговориться и поесть.

Сидя в пластиковых креслах, Валери и Андрей ели салат с креветками и обсуждали произошедшее за два дня. Андрей уже знал, за что арестовали его подопечную, но ему, также как и инспектору, было интересно, почему Валери напала на Энн. Он рассказал ей, что за ней следили от самых доков, но агент потерял ее из виду, когда она свернула в переулок. У вас высокие навыки скрытного перемещения, – Похвалил он девушку. – Но интуиция отсутствует начисто.

- Спасибо, – сказала Валери. - Но почему со мной не вышли на связь по прибытию. И кто этот агент… - девушка сделала воздушные скобки на слове «агент» - … который теряет из виду другого. Она поняла по позе коллеги, что бояться нечего и стала такой же, как обычно – в меру саркастичной и веселой. Ее «адвокат» не впадал в ступор после каждой ее иголки.

- Такой же послушник, как и вы, - ответил Андрей – а насчет того что вас не встретил связной на явочной квартире, то он попал в ДТП. Не волнуйтесь - он жив. Чтобы не улыбнуться он начал пить кофе из своей чашки. Его «клиент» была весьма иронично настроена, но сегодня ей можно.

- Вы шутите? – спросила Валери. – Ассассин попал в ДТП?

При этих словах Андрей опустил чашку и посмотрел на девушку напротив него. Господи, как такая «непосредственность» попала в Орден. Хотя, только такие туда и попадают. Он огляделся. Кафе представляло собой типичную забегаловку, имитирующую дикий запад или канадскую охотничью времянку – желтые стены и какие-то половинки кленовых бревен, прибитые к ним в хаотичном порядке. Было 3 часа дня - все сидят в офисах. Сидят и НИЧЕГО не знают. Андрей посмотрел на часы и произнес: Идите на место встречи. Завтра вы встретитесь с магистром. Будет лучше, если вы резко встанете и первой выйдете из кафе.

Валери не поняла его резкой перемены разговора, но решила подчиниться. Выйдя из кафе, она пошла на станцию метро.

Андрей еще не которое время сидел в кафе, опустив голову. Все походило на типичную сору – девушка бросила парня, резко встала и ушла. Затем он встал, оставил деньги на столе и уже собирался идти, когда обнаружил, что Валери оставила на своей салфетке номер своего личного мобильного телефона. Парень положил салфетку в карман и улыбнулся – сегодняшняя театральная постановка плавно перетекла в знакомство.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. Новая эпоха.

Валери сунула постельное белье в стиральную машину в надежде, что следующий ассасин простит ее за пятна 39 размера на полу, вышла из ванной и осмотрелась. Квартира была однокомнатной: двуместная кровать слева – плита и стол-трансформер справа. Санузел, слава богу, был отдельно. Обшарпанные стены и засаленный протертый ковер - в общем, квартира пьющей семьи. Только запаха алкоголя здесь никогда не было – был запах какой-то химии, скорее всего взрывчатых веществ и машинного масла. Довольная осмотром девушка вернулась в ванную, чтобы принять душ.

Вчера она в никаком состоянии добралась до этой проклятой квартиры, в которую ей просто нужно было вломиться без спроса и разрешения еще день назад. Так было бы лучше для всех, наверное. Но тогда бы она не встретилась с Андреем… вот теперь разбирайся в хитросплетениях жизни. Валери прошла по ковру в ботинках, не раздеваясь, упала поперек кровати, и, игнорируя впившиеся в бока пластиковые коробки с дисками, мгновенно уснула.

После утреннего туалета она еще раз проверила копии протеанских данных, которые все это время самым банальным образом были зашиты в зеленую ветровку с капюшоном – древний как мир метод сработал безотказно. Девушка не знала к добру это или к злу. Ясно было одно - способность отводить глаза ее не покинула и похоже срабатывала спонтанно, без ведома хозяина. С такими мыслями Велери открыла шкаф стоящий слева от входной двери и осмотрела свой гардероб. Одежда в основном подходила как мужчинам так женщинам. Девушка надела синюю спортивную куртку и джинсы. Трехдневную футболку она поменяет, когда доберется до магазина одежды, поест, когда доберется до кафе. Оценив себя в зеркале, Валери не смогла устоять перед искушением, посмотреть в секретный отсек в том же самом шкафу. Убрав фальшивую стенку, она увидела снайперскую винтовку, пистолет, несколько металлических банок с взрывчатыми веществами и поражающими элементами – все это предназначалось «полевым ассасинам». Где-то в комнате находилось хранилище для «людей с особыми способностями» но без самих способностей его не обнаружить. Девушка вздохнула: Ну, если уж назвалась шпионкой, то делай это хорошо.

Добравшись до штаба примерно за два часа с перерывами на вынужденный шопинг и завтрак, Валери считала себя готовой к будущему разговору с магистром. Сейчас она стояла у подножия какого-то небоскреба в не самом престижном районе города. На стыке Нью-Йорка и Бостона рядом с промышленным районом.

Согласно памятной табличке это здание было построено в 2027 году. Чего на табличке не упоминалось так это названии газетных статей об этом здании далеко не лестных. Семь разных строительных компании в свое время строили это здание, и только седьмая смогла его достроить. Шесть раз инвесторы оказывались, обмануты и обворованы. Лишь, когда генеральный директор седьмой строительной компании был найден мертвым в обнимку с чемоданом полным инвестиции, здание было построено, а оставшийся совет директоров еще долго ходил, втянув голову в плечи, ожидая ножа в спину. Так или иначе, пятидесятиэтажное здание оказалось построенным не по технике безопасности, никому не нужным, с южной стороны покрытым копотью от заводов. Разные компании занимали с первого по тридцать седьмой этажи. И начиная, с этого момента все менялось. Налоги платили исключительно исправно для здания с такой историей. Все владельцы были предупреждены о последствиях привлечения внимания государства. На пятом этаже находился спортивный комплекс, куда днем сходились все молодые люди с округи вместо того чтобы пить и колоться. На шестом было адвокатское бюро, о существовании которого знали немногие. Седьмой этаж постоянно ремонтировался и укреплялся – пол в некоторых офисах разобрали с девятого по седьмой этажи. По официальной версии…

Пункт назначения Валери находился на восьмом этаже. Ее задание на Марсе было выдано Магистром, который сам пришел к ней домой, в его «Обители» она никогда не была. Пройдя по длинному коридору, она вошла без стука в кабинет... приемную… офис…

«Обитель» Магистра Ордена Ассасинов представляла собой конференц-зал, рассчитанный на шесть человек. В дальнем кресле слева сидел Наставник. Тонированное стекло не позволяет увидеть, что твориться в помещении и на улице, свет заполнял помещение, так что ни один предмет не отбрасывал тени, пол, покрытый черной мраморной плиткой с прозеленью, белые стены, круглый стол с… буквой «А» стилизованной под лезвие! Магистр был либо поистине бесстрашен, либо сюда никто кроме ассасинов не входил.

Как только дверь за Валери закрылась, мужчина, возрастом около пятидесяти лет, с пепельными волосами поднялся со стула. Движением руки он предложил девушке сесть.

Здравствуйте Магистр. Я… - начала девушка.

Мужчина поднял ладонь в останавливающем жесте. Валери по осанке и атмосфере вокруг Магистра сразу поняла, что разноса не будет. Она выложила протеанские диски на середину стола и села в кресло напротив. Скрипнула дверь – в комнату вошел Андрей, Эмма, и еще два человека, которых Валери не знала – девушка и мужчина латинской внешности. По глазам ее подруги Эммы было видно, что ее выдернули с какого-то важного дела. Глаза блондинки бегали из стороны в сторону: мысленно она все еще работала над системой безопасности какого-нибудь здания или крала деньги из сейфа. Она села рядом с Магистром, незнакомец сел рядом с ней – Эмма оказалась посередине, главная роль на заседании, похоже, принадлежит ей. Андрей попросил Валери сесть напротив Эммы, а сам сел слева, незнакомка села напротив Наставника. Валери была поражена неформальностью обстановки.

- Меня зовут Мариса Годой, - сказала девушка ей на ухо. - А это Луис Годой – мой отец. Мы только, что из Мадрида.

- Мы три дня в Бостоне, Мариса. – произнес Луис. Оказывается, он отлично слышал их разговор. Мужчина по-дружески подмигнул Валери - он явно понял, что новичок нуждается в моральной поддержке. Это ничуть не помогло.

На секунду создалась неловкая тишина, которую быстро прервал Наставник: Итак, мы собрались здесь, чтобы обсудить, возможно, самую важную информацию в истории человечества, но для начала Валери Прайд, вступившая в наш Орден два года назад, расскажет нам о ней. Эмма?

Подруга привычным движением запустила несколько программ, комната погрузилась в темноту, из середины стола перед присутствующими возникли сначала объемные образы научного комплекса, желтым цветом был показан протеанский артефакт неизвестного назначения, торчащий из земли, как кость динозавра, описания нового химического элемента… Когда показался образ ретранслятора, Валлери начала свой отчет.

Отчитывалась она два часа и все два часа ее слушали и задавали вопросы, Эмма меняла слайды в зависимости от темы. Андрей и Мариса задавали вопросы о раскопках. Луис и Наставник в основном спрашивали ее насчет методов изъятия данных, воровстве дисков и ночной работе в лаборатории и изредка о чем-то шептались друг с другом. Валери, рассказывая о ее атаке на Лиджи, понимала, что от этого фактора зависит ее будущее. Рассказав все и закончив своим приходом в штаб, она опустила глаза и сложила пальцы в замок, ожидая вердикта.

Эмма, пожалуйста, включи свет и подойди к своим друзьям. Андрей, Мариса, Валери встаньте. – Произнес Магистр торжественным голосом, поднимаясь со своего кресла. Луис тоже встал и подошел к дочери. Держась чуть за ней, он положил правую руку ей на плечо и ободряюще сжал.

Господи, да что тут происходит? – подумала Валери. - Почему друзья? Я даже не знаю Марису и Андрея. Ну, ладно. Андрея я знаю условно. Похоже, они сами не знают в чем дело.

Я, Магистр Ордена Ассасинов повышаю вас в звании до Солдат. Сейчас вы отправитесь на «курсы повышения квалификации». – Наставник решил разрядить обстановку, видя каменное лицо Эммы и испанку с которой капал пот. - Седьмой этаж. Луис останься здесь - надо поговорить.

После того как рекруты удалились Наставник сел в кресло и тяжело вздохнул. Луис сел напротив.

Через неделю общественности объявят об ЭТОМ. Объявят, что мы не одни во вселенной. Ты способен предсказать реакцию политиков, религиозных лидеров, простого человека? Хоть кого-нибудь? – спросил Луис.

- Вопрос риторический. Реакция будет незамедлительной и очень бурной. Через год они активируют ретранслятор. Найдутся люди, которые этому воспротивятся. Предпримут какой-нибудь радикальный и необдуманный шаг. Мы должны наблюдать за этим. И если придется, этот шаг мы у них перехватим, – ответил Наставник. – Мы узнаем, что по ту сторону. Эти четверо войдут в состав корабля, с которого будет производиться активация, и будут участвовать в экспедиции…

- А кто будет пятым? – спросил Луис.

- У нас еще год в запасе. Найдется и пятый, – последовал ответ. – Все заседание закрыто.

Скрипнула дверь. Луис вышел, не дослушав своего предшественника.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. Подготовка.

Выйдя из конференц-зала в состоянии прострации, ассасины-солдаты вместе отправились на седьмой полуразобраный этаж. Спустившись на лестничную площадку, Эмма Уолесс, первой пришла в себя.

Почему нас повысили? Такая странная команда…- Сказала она, поправляя белокурые волосы, стянутые в конский хвост.

Эмма, сидя за компьютером и придумывая вирусы и антивирусы к ним же, никогда не претендовала на повышение и имела звание Послушника. Ее завербовали 4 года назад, когда она взломала ассасинскую базу данных. К счастью девушка на запрос системы безопасности: Ты нам нужна. Присоединишься к нам? Без промедления ответила: Да. Позже она узнает, что Братство установило эту систему для вербовки тех, кому хватит ума взломать систему. Позже, Эмма сама усовершенствует эту систему, чтобы когда-нибудь найти себе «ученика», который превзойдет ее. Средневековый метод, но действующий безотказно. В 21 год она была одержима идеей о свободной информации. В 25 лет, Эмма поняла, что ей просто не поверят. На этом сказка закончилась – пришла реальность.

- Какая разница? – встрепенулась Мариса. – Теперь нас наверняка пошлют на задание, и это наверняка связано с той демонической штуковиной, как ее там?

- Ретранслятор массы. – Ответила Валери. – Вмерзшее в лед устройство, которое мы считали спутником Плутона – Хароном. И почему сразу демонической?

Валери искренне возмутило, что ее исследование назвали демоническим.

Девушки не ссорьтесь! – Андрей встал между дамами лицом к Валери. – И с чего взяли, что именно нас туда отправят. Мы не космонавты. Ну, кроме Валери - она уже была на другой планете.

Девушка слабо улыбнулась, а черты лица Марисы разгладились.

Из конференц-зала вышел Луис и, встав рядом с дочерью, уставился на троицу. Они стояли так, словно оценивая друг друга, пока Мариса не отошла от отца и одна не спустилась на седьмой этаж. От Валери не укрылся тот факт, что Луис проводил ее таким взглядом, словно она сейчас должна упасть замертво. После этого он не сказав ни слова, поднялся на восьмой и воспользовался лифтом, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж.

Троица, все-таки спустилась на темный седьмой этаж и нашла Марису, которая стояла на бетонной плите и боялась пошевелиться, потому что плита медленно съезжала на край ямы дно, которой находилось на первом этаже и использовалось для сброса колотого кирпича и гнутых арматур. И обычно была больше – кто-то заложил ее плитами, создавая ловушку. Света здесь не было по определению. Андрей первым шагнул на помощь, но его остановил мужчина, вышедший из-за угла. Мастер Шейба Хасан. Высокий седой араб, всегда носивший кожаную куртку поверх какой-то выцветшей робы, полы которой заканчивались на уровне икр. Вид более чем странный. Валери узнала голос и поняла, что опасности нет, но если они провалят испытание лучше им упасть.

- Не смей. Только все четверо. – Сказал он. Эмма и Валери, которая уже проходила подобное в одиночку и знала, что плиты нужно было соединить, точно попав в пазы, тоже сделали шаг, и плита хрустнула под ними. Всего здесь было две плиты: три человека на одной и один на второй. Блондинка схватила Марису за руку и попыталась сбалансировать плиту. Ничего не вышло: Мариса прыгнула к Эмме и плита, на которой она недавно стояла с диким грохотом полетела вниз, чтобы на первом этаже расколоться на куски и поднять фонтан пыли до седьмого. Четверка по одному перешла на безопасную сторону - туда, где стоял Мастер-Ассасин.

Андрей и Эмма отряхивались от пыли. Валери и Мариса виновато смотрели в пол. В этом они были едины, но каждая по-разному.

- Так, детишки. Берете лебедку и затаскиваете новую плиту на седьмой этаж. – Сказал Шейба. – Это ваша физическая подготовка. И какова ваша… специальность? На слове «специальность» тренер сделал воздушные кавычки - для него эти четверо были и остались послушниками.

- Я вообще-то «актер». Имитатор, если хотите. - Сказал Воск, по голосу парня было понятно, что перспектива физической нагрузки его не радует.

- Программист. – Заявила Эмма с флегматизмом, которому позавидовал бы и мертвец.

- Валери? – Спросил Шейба похоже для того чтобы знали остальные.

Инженер. - Сказала девушка. Шейба приподнял бровь. Ну ладно! - Валери тяжело вздохнула. – Диверсант.

- Убийство. – Сказала Мариса. – Я проходила подготовку в Испании и Италии.

- Потомственный ассасин? А как же Приказ о не наследии? – Спросил Мастер.

- В третьем поколении. – Ответила девушка. Последний вопрос она пропустила мимо ушей.

К тому времени как они затащили на седьмой этаж одну бетонную плиту, останавливаясь на каждом этаже и по очереди бегая подкладывать под нее железные перекладины в виде подстраховки было уже 9 вечера. Несмотря на болящие мышцы, вся четверка была вынуждена признать, что затея использовать вечно строящийся небоскреб, как спортивную площадку была настолько простой, что казалась гениальной. Мариса больше не проронила ни слова. Все разошлись по домам: Эмма жила на работе, Андрей отправился к себе куда-то в студенческий городок, Валери отправилась на уже знакомую ей явочную квартиру, а куда отправилась Мариса, никто не знал.

Неизвестно, что думали о перспективе встречи с инопланетянами Андрей и Эмма, но для Валери Прайд четвертый день стал настоящим испытанием: в СМИ опубликовали информацию о раскопках на Марсе, вытекающих последствиях, и планету охватила массовая истерия – по всей Земле пошли массовые беспорядки, все религиозные конфессии пережили огромный отток верующих, тысячи людей покончили с собой, не выдержав правды. Истины. Девушка чувствовала, что могла предотвратить это, нужно было, лишь не расшифровывать протеанские данные. Андрей как мог, поддерживал ее. Эмма тоже.

Актер по призванию, Андрей учился в Театральном училище и ему пророчили широкий экран, если бы парень не посвятил свою жизнь Братству. Как и в случае с вытаскиванием Валери из полицейского участка, Андрей мог разыграть, казалось, любую ситуацию. Его преследовали головные боли не известного происхождения, от которых молодой человек едва ли не терял сознание. О своей семье он не рассказывал. Так же, как и то, как он попал в Орден. Лишь однажды обмолвился, что его родители жили в Восточной Европе.

Однажды Мариса пригласила всех прогуляться и наконец-то выяснить отношения, которые начались не самым лучшим образом, как она сама считала.

У «Синьоры» - так ее прозвала Эмма, оказался весьма вспыльчивый характер. Девушка могла поссориться со всем миром и поэтому искала покоя в вере. Само известие об инопланетных технологиях, похоже, оставило синяки под глазами у Марисы. Ее дед был ассасином но она мало знала о нем. О профессии своего отца она узнала в 10 лет, когда на их дом напал небольшой отряд наемников. Решили, что меценат не окажет сопротивления. Луису пришлось выбирать между имитацией смерти и активной защитой. Он отвел Марису в Орден, а сам пропал на 8 лет. Луис просил быть с ней помягче, но Испанское Братство, вот уже, сколько лет сдерживающее кровавую резню между Басками и остальным миром, распорядилось по своему. Десять лет не самый лучший возраст для обучения убийству, раскрытию тайн и философии. Существует ли вообще подходящий возраст для такого дела? Результат: девочка впитала в себя все стороны нелегкой жизни Испанского ассасина, какие можно было представить. В Южной Италии, когда ей стало 20 лет, она впервые «попробовала» преступной крови и подняла на ноги четыре преступные семьи. Она жила в заброшенном, полузасыпанном, пещерном монастыре до тех пор, пока ее не «извлекли» по просьбе отца, которого она была рада видеть, не смотря ни на что. Все ради того чтобы отправить на Плутон. Испытывать то, что опровергало ее мировоззрение. Естественно она была возмущена и расстроена, но быстро остыла и помирилась с ребятами.

После праздника, который она организовала Мариса переехала на явочную квартиру к Валери, и ей больше не надо было снимать комнату в отеле за счет Братства.

Так пролетело три месяца. Четверо ассасинов приходили в штаб, где с них семь потов. Кроме этого они проходили психическую и духовную подготовку. По ночам. В том самом спортивном комплексе, который закрывался на ночь. Йога, медицинские курсы, боевые искусства…. Вскоре их квартет перешел на ночной режим жизнедеятельности. Обучение проводили Мастера-Ассасины, свободные от важных задании. Только Мастер Шейба был постоянен, как солнце. Самой важной была, пожалуй, йога, которая помогала обрести душевное равновесие и учила управлять сердцебиением, а значит и суггестией. В этом Валери не было равных. Пока.

В августе, их отвезли на соревнования по пейнтболу в Техас. Так иногда делали, чтобы дать новичкам ощутить себя настоящими воинами. Команда состояла только из их квартета.

- Разбираем оружие. Проверяем магазины. И следуем за мной. – Сказала Мариса. Ее авторитет, как потомственного ассасина никто не оспорил, хотя Мариса, как лидер, похоже, не умела «зажигать» людей. Энтузиазм был чисто личным.

- А это не подозрительно, что мы одеты в маск-халаты словно сейчас будем снимать часовых метательными ножами. – Спросила Эмма. На самом деле на них действительно был одет утяжеляющий груз для «погружения в атмосферу». Капюшоны и длиннополые халаты цвета хаки.

- Это скорее маск-робы, Эмма, а в остальном… В заявке написано, что это наша спортивная форма, своего рода «фишка» и тем более мы действительно штурмуем базу.

- Понятно. – Сказала Валери и надела маску.

Идея была такая: Следую наказам более опытной «Синьоры» их «Синий квартет» прокрадывается на территорию врага, не провоцируя «Дюжину красных» на активную оборону и методично, одиночными выстрелами и гранатами с краской уничтожает противников. Было бы особенно хорошо, если проникнув на базу, они сразу же отрезали игроков друг от друга.

Эмма все сделала правильно и точно. Граната влетела в окно рядом с дверью, а Эмма прислонилась к стене вне зоны поражения. Взрыв и нецензурная ругань. Трое нейтрализованы. Андрей выбил ногой дверь и, упав на пол, открыл огонь по выбежавшему со второго этажа «красному». Четверо. В это время Валери с другой стороны здания забралась по отвесной стене на второй этаж и, опрокинув стол, организовала оборону. Короткими очередями она нейтрализовала еще двоих. Шестеро. Она встретилась с ребятами на лестнице. Красные были разбиты влегкую.

После разбора полетов, под вечер спортсмены собрались вместе, чтобы пожарить шашлыки и найти подругу или друга на оставшуюся неделю. Они не выиграли – «Десятка фиолетовых», оставив на поле боя восемь «убитых» все-таки победили, умело применив стратегию человеческой волны – у «Синего квартета» просто-напросто закончилась краска, но это и не важно. Главное участие, а соревнования будут идти всю неделю.

Эй, ты ведь из группы «Красных»? – Спросил Марису рослый белобрысый немец. Он был в группе «Желтых» которые играли на этой базе после них.

- Нет. Я из «Синих». - Сказала Мариса. Было видно, что она была заинтересована в разговоре. – А ты – Арно, верно?

- А, ну да конечно. Знаешь я с десяти лет в спорте, но никогда не видел, чтобы на стене была только вражеская краска. – Ответил он. - Ты, это… крутая.

Мариса повернулась всем телом к собеседнику. Ей, судя по всему, был приятен неумелый комплимент собеседника. Хоть кто-то оценил ее навыки.

Валери поняла, что она тут лишняя. На другом краю скамейки сидел Андрей и вытаскивал краску из-под ногтей. Эмма ушла расстреливать остатки краски. Кругом была степь, а ночь была тихой – звуки распространялись далеко. Где-то слышались хлопки и поистине индейское гигиканье и ковбойское «йиии-ха». Девушка поймала себя на мысли, что как будто до сих пор находится в бою и, вздохнув, пододвинулась к парню и стала вместе с ним рассматривать свои руки.

- Как ты думаешь, что мы ТАМ найдем? – неожиданно спросил Андрей, когда они вместе лежали в палатке.

- Давай сначала активируем эту демоническую штуку. – Валери сделала воздушные кавычки на слове «демоническую» и уткнулась носом ему в плечо. – Сроки сдвинули. В декабре мы полетим туда и выясним все, что нам нужно.

- Ехидна. – Сказал Андрей. Это прозвище для Валери придумала Мариса.

- Ах, так!

Андрей кинулся на девушку и запер свои губы с ее, в поцелуе.

Это была их первая ночь.

В ноябре правительство ООН наконец-то сформировало список тех, кто полетит к ретранслятору Харон. Не обошлось без бюрократии. Эмма три бессонных ночи подгоняла свою и легенду своих коллег, чтобы они сошли за ученых или за военных. Все свелось к тому, что ребятам пришлось разъехаться по странам, которые они отныне представляли. Иначе, как выразился Наставник, это выглядело бы подозрительно.

Андрей уехал в Польшу. Мариса к себе в Испанию, а Валери осталась в США. Эмме также пришлось уехать в Канаду, где затевалось что-то крупное на государственном уровне. Самым тяжелым было радиомолчание – они, как бы, друг друга не знали. Шла работа о создании общего планетарного правительства. Надо было проследить.

На корабле-носителе «Юниверс», влетающем с Бостонского космического дока в 9 утра, им было суждено встретиться, и, делая вид, что никогда не виделись, начать свою миссию.


End file.
